Personnel monitoring systems are widely used by supervisory institutions, such as hospitals, supermarkets, prisons, or jails. Commonly, such systems employ a video surveillance device, such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV). However, the video surveillance device may be damaged (e.g., human damage and physical damage).